1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isolated polypeptides having aspartic endopeptidase activity and isolated polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aspartic endopeptidases are a family of proteolytic enzymes found in a diverse range of species. The best known sources of aspartic endopeptidase are the stomach of mammals, yeast, and fungi. These enzymes are all characterized by the presence of two aspartic acid residues at the active site. Specificity is typically for residues with large hydrophobic sidechains on either side of the scissile bond.
Aspartic endopeptidases are known to be produced by several fungi such as Mucor miehei, Rhizomucor pusillus, and Aspergillus species (J. Polaina and A. P. MacCabe, eds., Industrial Enzymes, 207-219; Majima et al., 1988, Agric. Biol. Chem. 52: 787-793). However, there is a need in the art for alternative sources of aspartic endopeptidases.
The present invention provides polypeptides having aspartic endopeptidase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides.